Losing Somthing
by Flushedawayhideaway
Summary: I know it's a little ummmm paragraphic maybe you'll still like it and i'm gonna work on chapter 2!


"Ritaaaaa!" "What mum?" Rita said Roddy is here UGH rita's mum said whats wrong you and roddy use to be real close? nothing we just got into an argument ohj ok hun just be smart (winks since Rita is 19 and roddy is her 1st boyfriend she was scared they have kissed a couple of times but...she was wondering...what if he...NO rita thoiught to her self quit thinking like that! Roddy came in and kissed rita right on the cheek and said that his day was horrible but now oit better since i see you :) Rita blushed Roddy said maybe we can go to the movies tonight have some fun ya know? Rita bsaid sure... Roddy asked whats wrong Rita? Rita faintly said..i was thinkin you know ur my first uhh boyfriend(blushing like mad) and you know we kiss... and stuff but one day if we get married and stuff will you ever want to have...kids?... Roddy confuseed said OF COURSE I WILL RITA and why did you say if? i know we are (smiling)  
>Rita smiled then roddy suddenly kissed her not just an reguler kiss i mean tounge and all!Rita suprised (was on the bed) layed back on her bed and Roddy was laying on Rita and they just kept following...Then Rita stopped Roddy befor it got any farthher Rita looked at roddy with a scared look then quickly look the other way Roddy asked her what was wrong? Rita said i..i..i know i act tuff but.. scared of...that... :( Rita was tearing up Roddy held her hand and said "we'll wait until your ready =and i know your tuff your my little steele baby :) Rita smiled and huged Roddythen they both looked at each other and Rita said..You know ummm...about the movies there is one movie that ive been wanting to see. Roddy said really what is it Rita said its caled "Romance Away" Roddy responded sounds cool whats it about? ..eh well...um about a girl meeting a guy(rats LOL) and trhey fall in love then at the age of 20 they...uh uh hmmm ya know Maa...t...e :P and she has kids and its supposed to be really good Roddy quickly responed Sound Great! Oh since your b-day is tommorow i got you something Cool rita said what is it roddy shylyt said see for your self then he blind folded her and lead her outside and there standing out bye the dock was a NEW BOAT ENGINE!OMG RODDY this is great!I knew you would like it T6hen Rita and Roddy kissed then Roddy said well what are we waiting for lets instal it why dont we OK rita quickly said While rita was getting somthign from the deck Roddy quickly uh hemm uh grabs her but(agian as ylou know he did in the mivie hahah) Rita squeeled And said What the crap Roddy tahen they just busted out lauging Rita said alright alright so are we gonna go or not Roddy said Alrighty then * 3 HOURS LATER* Finally back Roddy said Rita just looked at roddy with her sparkly eyes staring up at Roddy And then she just in a faint voice said "I'm ready" Roddy said are you sure? Rita responded im sure Every one was asleep so they both tipp toed up stairs into rita's room and they both sat on the bed Rita was looking at her feet and roddy relised Rita was crying...Roddy asked what was wrong She said i..i.. i never thought that well...when we first met i would have never thought you would be the one to...you know ...take it.. Roddy said well atleast im not one of those jerks who gets a girl pregnant and leaves i would never do that. Rita said i know then Roddy suddenly looked over and kissed rita then Rita layed back Roddy took ritas shirt off then he took his off with. Rita then slipped her pants off(they both took there shoes off eairlier ) then eventually they was both eeh hum naked...then when Roddy was about to...ya know eeeeh Then he slowly started to enter her Rita opend her mouth Wide open then gripped the side of the bed and she wanted to scream but she would wake up there brothers and sisters Rita then begin to Cry Roddy was eventualy All the way in then rita put a pillow over her When she finally let go oif the bed And showed her face she had tear stains and she was still crying Then she said OMG that ...awas...horrible...it hurt really bad Roddy then Roddy said it will stop in like 2 minutes.. Rita said ok...THen they was umm ya know for the past 15 minutes ..*15 MINUTES LATER* they both had there underwear on and roddy was laying back satisfied while Ritas was slumped over the edge of her bad cry witrh her hands covering her eyes she triede to stand up but her legs was still tingaly she just told roddy that she never wants to do that agian roddy said...itll get better i promise she just turned away... ugh i hope mum doesnt find out... *next morning*<p> 


End file.
